


late night vibes

by Eriblume



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Night, Nightmare, Romance, Sleep, dream - Freeform, late night, night vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriblume/pseuds/Eriblume
Summary: It's late at night and the lights look so pretty on Jooheon's skin as time runs out and morning comes closer along with the hasty life of the day.





	late night vibes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago when I accidentally stumbled across a certain night vibes playlist on youtube.   
> Enjoy reading!

His sleeping features reminded Changkyun of an angel. The light from outside casted colourful shadows on Jooheon’s face. Changkyun counted three different colours; a purple line across his eyes, yellow light hitting his cheek and green dripping down his lips and chin.   
Voices reached through the half-opened window and made the night seem less lonely. Soft music was playing. Everything felt out of place, like Changkyun was in a different universe. He hadn’t been this calm and relaxed in what felt like years.   
It was just him, sleeping Jooheon, the people outside, and the soft tunes coming from his mobile phone. Changkyun’s head was empty and he loved it. For once his mind stopped chasing after stinging memories.   
Changkyun closed his eyes and lifted his chin towards the ceiling. If he had the force to freeze time, he would stop right here. No drugs needed to lift his mind off of things and forget the hardships of life. Music was all his heart desired to get drunk on.   
Changkyun traced the lights on Jooheon’s face with his fingertips. He stopped his fingers at the spot where one of his dimples would form whenever he set up that beautiful smile of his. On the first look Jooheon seemed like a brutal man, a cold-hearted loner – Changkyun thought it was because of the firm structure of his face and muscular body build. Jooheon’s true colours were revealed once his trust had been gained. He was silly and affectionate. It came as a shock to every new friend he made that he wasn’t more dangerous than a scared bunny.   
Changkyun chuckled. A memory erupted into a field of flowers inside his head. He was reminded of the several times Jooheon had been scared by the smallest things. He truly loved this beautiful human being.   
For this moment, this cluster of numbers, Changkyun had no doubts about life, no repressing thoughts. His mind drifted off and became yet again a grave yard. Empty and yet so filled. It was comforting in a way. All the cogitations still existed. They kept flying through his head like airplanes and Changkyun stood underneath them. He wasn’t feeling the pressure to hectically reach out and collect each and every one of them. Somewhere in the back of his mind he still felt lonely and abandoned, forgotten and bruised. But he decided to focus on the embrace the music and night had brought him.   
The low hum coming from the other side of the bed drew Changkyun’s attention in. He broke away his gaze from the world behind the glass of the window and turned to Jooheon. The purple light and Jooheon’s brown irises merged into gems.   
“Why are you still awake?“ The taller slowly sat up and yawned into his hand.   
Changkyun allowed a smile to stretch his lips upwards. “Enjoying the late night vibes. Why did you wake up?“  
Jooheon wind over on his stomach and rested his chin on Changkyun’s thigh. Changkyun was sitting cross-legged, hands on his lap now going through Jooheon’s honey blond hair. The city became a minor character as Changkyun casted his eyes on Jooheon. He twirled a lock between his index finger and thumb and followed the path of green light in Jooheon’s hair. This was the body that contained the soul he had fallen for. It was another part of Jooheon’s beauty.   
“Did you have a nightmare again?“ Changkyun followed the path of Jooheon’s spine with his open palm.  
“Yeah.“  
Changkyun already knew what he had dreamed about. The returning nightmare plagued Jooheon every second night. Although it was a vague memory he saw in a blurry scene, the feelings were more vivid than ever.   
“Look outside the window, Jooheon.“  
“What’s there?“  
Changkyun gripped onto Jooheon’s shoulder tentatively as his eyes took in the night life in front of them. Light shone down on the buildings and ground and painted them colourful. A hand full of people walked past every now and then accompanied by quiet voices.   
“Just look. You’ll find something to focus on.“   
Changkyun had been pulled in by the shadows oft he lights. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the night vibes. For this cluster of numbers, a few moments of calming tunes, his heart wasn’t stitched together but it was, fort he first time in what felt like eternity, content.


End file.
